Haruno Sakura
by donat bunder
Summary: Itu lebih kepada bagian internalnya. Yaitu keluarganya. Aku paham bagaimana Sakura harus berpura baik baik saja, selalu tersenyum didepan ku, atau teman teman terdekatnya. Jarang sekali atau mungkin aku tidak pernah melihatnya menangis karena perihal keluarga.
1. Chapter 1

"Sudah selesai?" Yang ditanya hanya bergumam tanpa menengok siapa yang bertanya. "Pulang sekarang?" Kelas sudah sepi, hanya ada mereka berdua sekarang.

Sakura melihat penunjuk waktu yang bertengger dipergelangan tangannya. Alat itu menunjukan jika waktu telah sore, "Ya, kita pulang sekarang. Tapi mampir sebentar ya ke McDonalds, sekalian memanfaatkan wifinya, tugasku masih banyak."

"Apapun untukmu Putri..."

.

.

 _ **Apapun untukmu.**_

 _ **Apapun agar senyumanmu kembali.**_

 _ **Seperti dulu.**_

.

.

.

 _ **Sasuke POV**_

Aku melihatnya, menyadarinya, aku paham jika Sakura berubah. Tetapi itu bukan karena aku. Itu lebih kepada bagian internalnya. Yaitu keluarganya. Aku paham bagaimana Sakura harus berpura baik baik saja, selalu tersenyum didepan ku, atau teman teman terdekatnya. Jarang sekali atau mungkin aku tidak pernah nelihatnya menangis karena perihal keluarga. Aku lebih sering melihatnya menangis karena membaca cerita sedih atau menonton film atau animasi kesukaannya

Aku kenal dengannya di penghujung akhir tahun 2012 lalu. Dia masih seorang mahasiswi baru saat itu, begitu pula aku. Berbeda jurusan memang antara aku dengan Sakura. Aku mengambil jurusan Teknik Informatika sedangkan Sakura mengambil jurusan Sastra. Di saat anak anak yang lain lebih memilih jurusan yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaan kantoran. Dan Sakura lebih memilih jurusan Satra.

Haruno Sakura adalah gadis yang aktif dalam berbagai organisasi. Dingin diluar tetapi hangat didalam. Dia adalah orang yang paling menentang perundungan. Pembullyan. Dia memang bukan anak yang cerdas. Tetapi dia juga bukanlah anak yang bodoh.

Entah bagaimana caranya aku bisa tertarik dengannya. Cantik? Entahlah. Kadar kecantikan seseorang itu ialah relatif. Tidak bisa diukur atau dibandingkan. Semua perempuan itu cantik. Hanya perilakunya saja yang berbeda-beda.

Sakura sendiri adalah gadis tomboy, berambut pendek sebahu dengan warna rambut pink alami. Suka sekali dengan Manga One Piece dan Manga Captain Tsubasa.

Bahkan setiap kekampus, dia hanya menggunakan kaos kaos bergambarkan karakter Luffy, kaos kaos bergambar anime kesukaannya atau paling rapih menurut ku ialah baju polo. Bawahannya ialah celana jeans biru kebanggaannya. Benar benar jauh dari kata perempuan tulen.

Pernah ku melihat foto yang dia upload di akun instagramnya. Dia sangat cantik difoto itu. Mengenakan blazer hitam, celana hitam, serta kemeja putih yang tersembunyi dibalik blazernya. Dia simpel tapi cantik.

Dan entah bagaimana pula aku bisa menjalin kasih dengannya. Lucu memang. Bahkan aku sendiri lupa bagaimana bisa, bagaimana caranya. Yang ku ingat aku penasaran dengannya. Dan etnah bagaimana caranya bisa dekat dengannya. Mengalir begitu saja.

Mengenai Sakura, Haruno Sakura yang dulu adalah seorang yang hangat. Humble. Dan selalu mau berteman dengan siapa saja tanpa memandang status ataupun latar belakang seseorang.

Haruno Sakura yang dulu siap pasang badan demi siapa saja. Terutama teman temannya. Aku pernah mendengar kabar jika dulu saat tingkat dua Junior School, Sakura pernah dibully karena membela salah satu temannya.

Haruno Sakura yang dulu ialah gadis berisik nan ceria. Dia selalu berbicara apa saja. 'Mulut motor' julukannya. Selain dahi lebarnya yang selalu menjadikan ia bahan ejekan sesama temannya. Tetapi ia tidak mengambil hati itu karena kenyataannya, dahinya memang lebar.

Haruno Sakura yang dulu ialah gadis polos yang masih berfikiran jika menikah harus didasari sama sama saling mencintai satu sama lain. Sakura yang dulu selalu bercerita mengenai apa saja yang hari itu ia alami kepada ku.

Semuanya. Semuanya.

Hingga satu kejadian membuat pandangannya terhadap apapun berubah. Termasuk perihal pernikahan. Orang terdekatnya yang membuat ia merubah haluan. Teman. Hubungan. Masa depan. Semuanya.

Sakura bercerita semuanya kepada ku. Semua yang dia rasakan, dia alami, semuanya. Perihal Sakura yang sering melihat Ibunya pergi dengan orang lain.

Tetapi kondisinya saat itu malam hingga ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang dilihatnya juga saat itu. Perihal mengenai Display Picture Blackberry Messenger Ibunya yang saat itu menggunakan foto yang sedang melalukan kegiatan bertukar cairan. Tetapi lagi lagi Sakura tidak yakin dengan matanya.

Otaknya masih berpikir jika itu bukanlah Ibunya. Hingga satu kejadian dimana Ayahnya, Kizashi, mengusir Ibu Sakura dari rumah. Karena sikapnya yang sudah amat keterlaluan.

Ekonomi yang membuat keluarganya seperti ini. Tetapi dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan semua yang terjadi kepada Tuhan. Saat pengusiran tersebut, Sakura memilih untuk berdiam diri didalam rumah. Dia hanya melihat melalui jendela. Banyak tetangga yang nelihat kejadian itu. Dan sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

Hingga waktu sekiranya dua bulan setelah pengusiran tersebut tiba tiba Ibu Sakura pulang kerumah. Modal nekat. Mengambil semua berkas berkas mengenai data diri dan dia kembali pergi rumah. Dan beberapa hari setelahnya Kakak dari Ibu Sakura datang meminta ijin kepada Kizashi, jika Mebuki, Ibu Sakura, akan pergi keluar negeri untuk merantau.

Kizashi hanya bisa mengiyakan. Tidak bisa melarang. Tidak mau memaksakan kehendak juga. Karena apapun yang dipaksakan tidak akan selalu berjalan dengan baik

Sang Ibu memilih untuk pergi dari rumah. Tidak mau dirumah atau mungkin sudah muak dengan keadaan ekonomi keluarga yang seperti ini.

Sakura sediri berkata bahwa iya muak dengan hidup ini. Hidup seperti ini. Dia selalu iri jika ada teman yang suka mengupload foto keluarga instagram. Dia tidak suka jika ada acara kumpul keliarga besar. Tetapi ia sadar jika bahwa ada yang lebih mengenaskan dirinya. "Aku ini masih bukan apa apa jika dibandingkan mereka mereka yang ada diluar sana. Hidupku maaih relatif lebih baik. Aku tidak mau banyak mengeluh, tetapi aku juga muak jika seperti ini. Apalagi perihal keluarga."

Sejak saat itulah Sakura berubah. Menjadi dingin tak tersentuh, seakan ada benteng tak kasat mata disekitarnya. Dia masih Sakura. Tetapi banyak yang berubah. Dia masih aktif organisasi. Tetapi tidak dengan sikap hangatnya. Mulutnya menjadi tajam tidak segan melukai perasaan seseorang.

Dia masih tidak suka dengan pembullyan, tetapi yang dia lakukan ialah melawan pembullyan tersebut melalui cerita yang selalu di upload disitus fanfiction.

Dia masih siap pasang badan untuk teman temannya. Tetapi dengan sikap yang lebih kejam. Yaitu dengan getaran getaran yang menghasilkan suara yang menyanyat hati.

Bahkan akupun tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Yang aku percayai ialah selalu ada disampingnya. Selalu ada disaat ia membutuhkan ku.

 _ **Sasuke POV End**_

.

.

.

 _ **Kembalilah seperti dulu**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Lapar? Ibu memberikan mu bekal. Aku juga bawa bekal." Sasuke mengambil kotak makan yang ada ditas dan menaruhnya diatas meja Sakura. Sasuke dan Sakura sedang berada dikantin yang barada dilantai satu. Dimana disini lokasinya lumayan sepi pengunjung.

Tersenyum simpul, "Sampaikan terima kasih atas makannya, dan juga maaf ku kepada Ibu Mikoto karena aku sering sekali merepotkannya." ujar Sakura.

Inilah yang tidak disukai Sasuke dari seorang Sakura, mudah sekali berkata terima kasih dan maaf kepada siapa saja.

"Sudah kubilang, kau ini tidak merepotkan ibu, ibu juga berkata seperti itukan? Ayolah, kau seperti baru kenal aku saja. Kita sudah 4 tahun berpacaran, kenapa kamu masih tidak bisa membiasakan diri juga?"

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." Ucap Sakura menyesal.

"Hey, hey, sudah.. Aku yang salah. Jadi sekarang kerjakan tugasmu dan aku akan membantumu selagi aku makan. Oke?"

Sakura tidak menjawabnya. Tetapi Sasuke yakin jika Sakura mendengarkan ucapannya. Terdiam beberapa saat, hingga akhirnya Sasuke berucap yang membuat Sakura terdiam.

"Aku ingin melamarmu."

.

.

.

.

End.

.

.

85 persen ialah kisah nyata.


	2. Chapter 2

Cerita karya sendiri.

Tapi minjem karakter Naruto. Maaf ya MK-sensei.

Maaf kalo ga sesuai selera. Kalo ga suka tinggal dislike aja. Eh salah ya?

.

.

.

Sakura POV.

Ini sudah tiga bulan berlalu. Setelah percakapan mengejutkan antara aku dengan Sasuke. Aku belum menjawabnya. Selama tiga bulan ini aku menghindari topik pembiacaraan yang menjurus perihal lamaran atau pernikahan Tidak... Aku tidak menjauhinya, Sasuke lebih tepatnya. Tapi mungkin sedikit? Entah.

Aku merasa respon ku terlewat jauh dari apa yang diharapkan Sasuke. Sasuke terlalu baik untukku. Terlalu sabar. Terlalu pernyayang. Walaupun dibeberapa momen terkadang ia adalah seorang pemaksa. Tapi anehnya aku tidak bisa menolak paksaannya.

Selama beberapa lama ini Sasuke telah menemani ku. Aku memang tidak meminta apa apa selain kasih sayangnya, karena aku sendiri menyadari jika aku butuh kasih sayang berlebih. Afeksi afeksi itu yang ku suka. Sentuhan lembut penuh kasih sayang yang aku suka. Sasuke dengan segala perbuatannya bagai candu tersendiri untuk ku. Segalanya bagi candu bagiku. Kasih sayang. Perhatiannya.

Aku senang saat Sasuke berkata 'Aku ingin melamarmu.' Tetapi ada satu hal yang tidak bisa membuatku langsung mengiyakan perkataannya. Aku terlalu takut. Entah aku sendiri karena aku adalah seorang yang cuek. Introvert. Dan di beberapa kesempatan menjadi anti sosial.

Termasuk juga bayangan perihal orang tua. Itu sangat amat kental di benak ku.

Di otak ku telah banyak terekam kejadian kurang menyenangkan. Tidak mudah bagi 2 orang yang berbeda karakter menjalani kehidupan bersama dal satu rumah. Melihat sendiri bagaimana Ayah dan Ibu bertengkar, menjadi rasa ketakutan tersendiri untuk ku.

Menikah bagiku seperti sebuah games yang tidak bisa dijalankan sendirian, maka dari itu kau membutuhkan seseorang untuk menyelesaikam games tersebut. Dan kapan games tersebut akan game over? Saat salah satu player mati.

Seharusnya aku tidak begitu terhadap Sasuke. Nyatanya setelah beberapa kali pemikiran aneh aneh berseliweran, akhirnya aku sudah memiliki jawaban.

Sakura POV end.

.

.

.

.

"Minggu bagaimana?" Ino mengecek kalender di smartphone-nya.

Ino adalah sahabat Sakura sejak Playgroup. Dan entah bagaimana caranya hingga sekarang mereka masih berteman. Berkumpul. Padahal Ino dan Sakura hanya satu sekolah saat Playgroup dan saat Junior School. Mereka masih suka bermain. Masih ber-chatting ria lewat Whatsapp.

Walaupun pada dasarnya Ino adalah seorang yang super sibuk karena tugasnya menjadi mahasiswi disalah satu kampus ternama. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi Ino di terima lewat jalur beasiswa.

Ino sendiri telah memiliki kekasih. Sai. Sudah dua tahun berjalan. Sai adalah seorang pemuda tampan menurut Ino, tapi entah kenapa Sakura melihatnya aneh. Selalu tersenyum tidak jelas.

"Aman !"

Sakura tersenyum riang, "Oke, Minggu kita ke taman bunga matahari !"

"Spot nya sangat bagus! Lagi pula kau juga jarang kan di sini?"

"Sekaligus aku ingin bercerita hal."

.

.

.

Ting !

Satu pesan telah masuk ke smartphone seseorang.

"Sasuke, hari ini aku pergi bersama Ino. Jangan hubungi aku seharian ini. Paling tidak hingga sore nanti. Jangan sampai makan terlambat. Dan jangan lupa untuk minum. Kadang banyak orang bertanya 'sudah makan atau belum?' tapi dari mereka tidak bertanya 'sudah minum atau belum?' kan aneh."

Membacanya saja telah membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

Ting !

Pesan lagi.

"Oiya, aku menyayangimu!"

Pesan terakhir benar benar membuat Sasuke menjadi orang paling bahagia dibumi.

.

.

.

.

"Kau itu monster atau bagaimana? Aku melihat porsi makan mu saja sudah membuatku kenyang." Sasuke tidak mengeluh jika dompetnya menipis, itu karena hari ini gajinya sudah cair.

Dan dia tidak merasa keberatan dengan itu. Seperti ada perjanjian tidak tertulis antara ia dengan Sakura. Setiap gajian, mereka akan saling traktir satu sama lain.

"Anggaplah quality time. Lagi pula kita berdua memang suka makan bukan? Kita juga coffe-addict. Dari pada menonton film, aku lebih suka makan atau ke caffe baru mencoba kopinya."

Sasuke tiba tiba teringat perkataan Sakura kala itu.

"Aku lapar, Sasuke. Seharian ini aku dikerjai dosen ku. Sepertinya ia dendam terhadapku atau entahlah. Dan sebagai pelampiasannya aku ingin makan enak, makan banyak."

McDonalds selalu jadi tempat tersendiri bagi Sakura.

Dilanjutkan dengan Burger King, lalu KFC. Mereka pasangan yang suka dengan makanan. Minuman. Hal hal yang memanjakan perut dan lidah mereka. Tapi mereka lebih sering restoran fast food. Memesan junk food.

Berfikir jika itu tidak sehat untuk tubuh? Itu pasti. Tapi mereka juga penikmat sayuran. Buah buahan pun tak luput. Mereka omnivora. Pemakan segala.

"Dan ku pastikan semua pesanan ku habis tak tersisa." Sakura sedikit tidak terima ketika Sauke menyebutnya monster. Walaupun sebenarnya Sasuke sudah sering mengucapkan kata tersebut.

Sasuke hanya diam mendengarkan ocehan Sakura. Sembari matanya melirik mencari meja kosong. Sasuke tersenyum tipis. Hari ini Sakura banyak bicara dan Sasuke senang akan getaran getaran suara yang dihasilkan oleh Sakura.

"Sasuke, disana !"

Sasuke mengangguk.

Tempat yang Sasuke sekali. Dekat jendela.

"Oke, kita makan. Aku juga lapar. Ingat, bulan depan aku akan mentraktir mu!"

Entah bagaimana pula disetiap momen makan bersama ini, Sakura menjadi dirinya sendiri. Banyak yang diceritakan. Dan Sasuke selalu menjadi pendengar yang baik. Selalu ada ocehan ocehan yang diucapkan Sakura seperti saat ini. Bahagia ketika Sakura banyak menceritakan segala kegiatannya hari itu. Segala keluh kesah nya.

Quality time, huh?

.

.

.

Sasuke POV.

Aku masih mendengarkan segala cerita yang keluar dari mulut manis kekasih ku. Sesekali ia meminum Iced Coffee-nya. Dan juga.. Makanannya telah habis tak tersisa. Sial. Dia memesan sebegitu banyaknya makanan dan sekua telah diperutnya.

Tersisa sampah. Dan itupun pun langsung aku buang. Di meja tinggal minuman saja.

"Oiya, aku belum menjawab pertanyaan mu waktu itu kan? Jika aku menjawab aku menerima lamaran mu bagaimana?"

Shit. Apa maksudnya? Tiba tiba aku merasa seperti kaset rusak. Aku terdiam mencerna omongan kekasih ku.

Tiba tiba Sakura berdiri, membawa Iced Coffee-nya dan mencium pipi ku.

"Jadi intinya, aku ingin kau hari Sabtu nanti datang kerumah ku dengan pakaian rapih! Jangan lupa ajak paman Fugaku dan bibi Mikoto ya!"

"Jika kau tidak keberatan ajak Kak Itachi juga !"

Sebentar...

"Aku menerima lamaran mu, Uchiha Sasuke!" Sakura berbisik lirih ditelinga ku.

Aku melihatnya.

Sakura tersenyum kemudian berlari.

Shit. Ini terlalu cepat untuk ku cerna.

.

.

.

End.

.

Kelar.

Rampung.

Ya maap kalo ga puas.

Oiya ada juga akun wattpad. Tapi disana jadi reader (semoga).

Karena diwattpad banyam banget author kesayangan nya. Hmm...


End file.
